1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator core of a motor for a washing machine and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a stator core of a motor for a washing machine and a method for manufacturing the same that is newly configured to constitute a stator connecting a washing shaft or dehydration shaft of the washing machine to an output shaft of a rotor, thereby reducing its material cost and achieving easy machining and assembly.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine receives the power from a driving motor disposed in or under a washing machine tub to rotate the washing machine tub. The power from the driving motor of the washing machine is transmitted by indirectly connecting the output shaft of the driving motor to the driving shaft of the washing machine tub via a belt or by directly connecting the output shaft of the driving motor thereto. So as to reduce noise, failures and energy consumption, to improve the whole strength of the rotor, and further to enhance the washing capability, recently, the outer rotor of the motor is connected directly to the washing machine tub, which is very widely adopted.
Generally, the motor for the washing machine largely consists of a stator and a rotor disposed rotatably on the outer periphery of the stator. The stator of the motor for the washing machine has a stator core having a yoke formed in the shape of an annular band having a given curvature and a plurality of teeth protruded outward from the outer periphery of the yoke in the radial direction of the yoke and arranged at predetermined intervals in the circumferential direction of the yoke through the formation of slots between the neighboring teeth. A coil is wound along each tooth of the stator core.
Typically, the stator core is made by blanking a steel plate and stacking the blanked core steel plates each having the annular yoke and the teeth protruded radially from the outer periphery of the yoke on top of each other. By the way, since the steel plate for the stator core basically has the annular shape, the portion inside the yoke and the portions between the teeth should be thrown away as scrap metals at the time of the blanking of the steel plate.
Furthermore, in case where the plurality of steel plates are stacked to manufacture the stator core, they are pressed and fixed to each other by means of caulking, but in this case, the respective plates are open relative to each other or cracked thereon, thereby undesirably generating noise or vibration during operation.